Boudoir Shoot
by Sketchy788
Summary: Lucy agrees to do a shoot for Sorcerer Weekly...much to Natsu's delight. Fluffy smut.


Saving up for a wedding and remodeling a cabin is no easy task, even for a pair of renowned wizards. And sometimes you just need to take a break from nonstop missions and go for something more low-key.

Like, for example, a photo spread for Sorcerer Weekly.

At first Lucy refuses. She hasn't done the model thing in ages, not since the guild got back together.

"Lucyyyyy, just do it."

"No way."  
"Why not? Not like you're hideous or anythin'." He glances her over, the look in his eyes saying exactly how he felt about her appearance. "Go. Own it. Have fun."

"Oh, alright. On one condition."  
"Whazzat?"  
"You're coming with me."

"What?"

"You heard me. What's the matter, don't you want to see me strutting around in slinky lingerie?"

"I'll never NOT wanna see that." His voice is a low growl. He pulls her close. Grins, eyes dark with a certain fire. "And maybe later on...?"  
"Definitely later on." Giggle.

"Good. Somethin' else to look forward to." Slow, sweet kiss.

For once Lucy's the one who breaks away from the kiss.

"Come on. We've got to get to the studio."

For once Natsu's speechless. He nods, takes her hand, and they set off across town.

Natsu isn't exactly known for his patience. Hell, anyone who knows him at all knows it doesn't describe him at all.

What little patience the man has is being tested more than ever today.

For all her complaints, Lucy is damn good at this whole modeling thing. Almost too good. Her hair's fixed up to look tussled. The makeup gives her a sensual glow.

And her outfit. Holy shit. What did she call it? A babydoll? At any rate it fits her perfectly. It gives just a little lift to her breasts (as if they needed it), while matching panties call attention to her ass.

He hasn't been able to take his eyes off her the whole time and she knows it.

Every single pose she does captivates him, from shyly cuddling a huge stuffed bunny, to laying on her back and gazing up at the camera.

Their eyes meet mid-pose. She gazes up at him, big eyes dark, flicks her tongue over her lips, bites her bottom lip.

No question she knows what she's doing.

The camera flash brings them back to reality. He's grinning and Lucy's giggling. When Jason announces a five minute break, she jumps into her pink haired loverboy's arms.

Soft kisses and silly sweet talk ensues. Nose nuzzle. She toys with his scarf, not wanting to leave his embrace. That's fine. He doesn't want to let her go either.

Jason and the photographer exchange looks.

Natsu is just after purring about how he can't wait to get her home when Jason walks over.

"Hey, would you mind if we got a few pictures of you together?"

Lucy's a little apprehensive...at least until she glances at Natsu and sees the big grin on his face.

"You actually want to do it?"

"Why not? The world can know you're all mine."

Those last three words send a chill down Lucy's spine. Her amazing idiot knows what to say (and do, of course) to drive her wild.

Seeing his assertive side is pretty high on that particular list. He knows that, too.

The remainder of the shoot is sweet, and just a little spicy. Jason directs the pair into a variety of cute poses.

A cuddle, a kiss.

Natsu scooping Lucy into his arms with an utterly devilish smile.

Lucy biting her lip and gazing into Natsu's eyes while her hands caress his chest.

For the last shot, he pulls her into his arms. One hand wanders downward then grabs the swell of a cheek, silently telling her exactly what he wants to do once they're done. 

They almost don't make it home. Their hormones are running so rampant that it's a miracle they make it to Natsu's bedroom.

Once the door is locked behind them he scoops her into his arms and treats her to a kiss. She curls her legs around him, much to his delight.

"Mine..." He lets out a low growl, then purrs when he hears the little moan escape her sweet lips.

"I love it when you talk like that. Don't stop, Natsu."

Dark, utterly sexy chuckle. The sound makes her squirm, makes her crave more from her lover. He tosses her onto the bed then strips down to his briefs before joining her then treating her to a nibble on her neck.

"I ain't plannin' on stoppin'." Hands roam under the delicate fabric. "You're mine, Lucy. All _mine_."

"Show me. Claim me. _Please_."

Like she even has to ask. Natsu gets right to the delicious task of working her up. He pulls the lingerie off, leaving her naked save for those tiny white panties. His hands and mouth roam. Kissing, touching, feeling and hearing her heated reactions.

Eventually he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, breathing in her incredible scent as he removes them.

She's trembling already. Seeing her so fired up only heightens his own desire.

His hands are gentle, reverent, as he parts her legs and settles between her thighs. She reaches down, helps him out by parting her lips with her own delicate fingers.

He delves right in. Fingers stroke over her tiny tuft of soft hair before daring to explore further downward. A rather rough thumb rubs her clit. He flicks his tongue around her slit, taking care to lick up her sweet juices.

Then he plunges his tongue deep into her.

"Nn...nahh...Natsuuuu.." She's not just trembling. She's shuddering, back arched in complete ecstasy. "You...you're torturing me..."

"Sorry, baby. Just wanted a little snack." He's definitely not sorry. He licks his lips. Lucy whimpers. "Besides, it's_good_torture."

To emphasize, the naughty dragon slayer licks up her hungry little slit then nibbles her clit.

Shudder, moan.

"Please, Natsu..."

"Only if you keep beggin'."

"Deal..."

"Then done." He discards the briefs then makes quick work of re-positioning himself above his beloved. Those long legs curl back around him. One hand grabs her ass while he keeps himself braced with the other.

Once he fills her it's a matter of moments before he starts moving and she starts pleading for more.

Luckily Natsu's not one to let his girl down. He gives her exactly what she wants, which happens to be exactly what _he_ wants.

They make love with an almost unprecedented fervor. Their kisses are tender, accompanied by dirty talk and whispered words of affection.

And when they both finally crash, it's into one another's arms.

"Love you..." She whispers, nuzzling into his neck. He yawns and chuckles.

"Love ya too, Luce." Warm arms cradle her like she might break, a stark contrast from earlier. He kisses her forehead. "Ready for a nap?"

She doesn't say anything else, only nods, closes her eyes, and snuggles closer.

_Well that's that,_ Natsu thinks with a chuckle. He pulls the comforter up around them, taking care not to disturb his sleepy beauty in the process.

Later on they would join their guildmates for dinner and camraderie...wiiiiiith maybe a fight or two thrown in for good measure.

For now, all they want to do is be together, enjoying peaceful slumber in the heat of the afternoon.

~Fin


End file.
